Behemoth
by Wiccan-chick
Summary: A new demon is in town, and it's very different from all the others the Scoobies have faced...
1. Calm as a Buddhist

TITLE: Behemoth  
AUTHOR: Wiccan_chick  
RATING: PG13 for language...if i use language...don't know yet...:-)  
DISTRIBUTION: email me if you want it.  
DISCLAIMER: You KNOW I don't own the characters, and that Joss Whedon does, but it has to be said.  
FEEDBACK: please!!! be as harsh as you want...i'm into honesty.  
SUMMARY: new demon...don't know what else to say...  
  
  
Willow Rosenberg sat in her school's shadowy, cluttered library, reading Demonology with great interest.   
"Hey Will. What are you reading?" Willow's best-friend Buffy asked, walking into the library.   
"This fascinating book about demons. There's one here who likes to peel the skin off it's victims and...;"  
"Will." Buffy said warningly.  
"Sorry."  
"So, where's Giles?" asked Buffy after a few seconds.  
"Snyder dragged him to a staff meeting."  
"Snooze-worthy."  
Willow nodded absently. Buffy sat down at the long library table, glancing at the books spread out.  
"Will?"  
"Yeah?" Willow said vaguely.  
"Why all the demonology books?"  
"Don't get mad, but Giles thinks there's a new demon in town..."  
"What type?"  
"Its name is Behemoth."  
"What?"  
"Behemoth."br  
"What does it do?"  
"Kill. The usual. But it's different to most in physique."  
"How?" Buffy asked, becoming aggravated.  
"It has the head of an elephant."  
"What?!?"  
"Yeah. Here's a picture." Willow handed Buffy a book with an engraving of an elephant headed, round bellied demon.   
"It doesn't look too bad. Just slightly overweight. Can't be too strong."  
"Hello, Buffy. How was patrolling last night?" Giles walked into the room.  
"Usual."  
"So there were vampires out?"  
Buffy nodded, "I got about ten." She said, inspecting her nail polish. "Arr!"  
"What?" said Giles, panicked.  
"I have a chip!" Buffy cried, holding out her finger to show him.  
"Oh, thank goodness."  
"Humph."   
"So, has Willow filled you in on Behemoth?"  
"Kind of." Willow said before Buffy could answer.   
"What are you up to?"  
"Its strength."  
"Right." Said Giles. "Well, Behemoth seems to have the strength of an elephant or hippopotamus..."  
"Or?"  
"The authors of our books aren't exactly very specific about the details..."  
"Behemoth is a very interesting demon, actually. It was mentioned in The Bible, in the book of Job... you're not at all interested in this, are you?" Giles asked Buffy.  
"Not in the slightest. Sorry Giles, but I'm more into staking than studying."  
"I realise your interests lie in the physical rather than the intellectual, but you must know at least the basic information about Behemoth in order to defeat it."  
"Who's a moth?" Xander asked as he walked into the room.  
"No one." Said Buffy. "New evil-ness."  
"What now? Vampire, werewolf, witch, man-eating insect? It's not a man-eating insect, is it? Because, if it is, I'm not scared, just concerned for you two, my best-buddies. It isn't is it?"  
"Calm down Xander. It's an elephant-headed, slightly overweight, demon named Behemoth."  
"I don't need to calm down. I'm already calm. Calm as ...help me here Will."  
"A Buddhist?" suggested Willow.  
"That'll do." 


	2. He really needs to be neutered

TITLE: Behemoth  
AUTHOR: Wiccan-chick  
RATING: PG13 for language...if i use language...don't know yet...:-)  
DISTRIBUTION: email me if you want it.  
DISCLAIMER: You KNOW I don't own the characters, and that Joss Whedon does, but it has to be said.  
FEEDBACK: please!!! be as harsh as you want...i'm into honesty.  
SUMMARY: new demon...don't know what else to say...  
ALSO: http://dontyson.tripod.com/behemoth.html is where I got the basic info on Behemoth from if you're interested. Ugly bastard, ain't he ;-)  
  
"Calm as a Buddhist. That's it." said Xander, finally talking at a normal speed.  
"I get it, Xand." Buffy turned to Giles, "So, how do I defeat it?"  
"Well, we haven't quite come across the details on how to defeat Behemoth as yet, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time."  
"In other words, it's time to research?" asked Xander, sitting down.   
"Yes, quite right. Buffy, are you going to patrol tonight?"  
"Yep. Told Angel I'd meet him at the mansion in a half-hour."  
"You and Deadboy are patrolling together tonight?" Xander looked up curiously. "I thought you guys weren't talking..."  
"Well we weren't, but we sorted it out." Buffy smiled at Xander mischeviously.   
"Don't tell me." Xander said, with a look of distaste on his face.  
"Shit, Xander, it's not like that. I don't want a soul-less Angel on my hands again..." Buffy scowled at Xander.  
"Okay, okay."  
Buffy stood up and grabbed her bag. She turned to Giles, "We'll talk in the morning."  
"Call me immediately if you see Behemoth."   
"I will." Buffy said to Giles. "See you guys at the Bronze?" asked Buffy, turning to Willow and Xander.  
"Maybe. Bye Buff," said Xander.  
"Bye guys."  
"Be careful!" Willow called.  
~*~*~*~  
Buffy stood perched on top of a gravestone behind an unsuspecting vamp who was slowly rising from a freshly covered grave. She stifled a yawn. Couldn't vamps be quicker? She was still hoping to make it to the Bronze. And, would it kill them to deoderise? Eventually, the confused and stinky vamp stood up straight. This was what she'd been waiting for. She pounced, kicking Stinky in the back and landed steadily over the grave. Stinky slowly laboured his way around to face Buffy, who immediately punched him. He fell, still a little dazed about rising. Buffy pulled a stake from her pocket and dusted Stinky. He turned into a pile of dirt beneath her.   
"How many is that?" she asked Angel, who was leaning against a tree.   
"Five? Six? I've lost count."  
"Well, for the sake of my nasal well-being, I hope the rest don't smell that bad." Angel raised his eyebrows in confusion.   
"He smelt. Real bad. Like a gym sock left in your locker for too many months. Like a..."  
"I get the picture, Buffy."  
"Thankyou for shutting me up."  
"You're welcome," Angel said, as Buffy made her way over to him. She slipped her hand into his, and they continued walking through the cemetery, only one of many in Sunnydale.  
They hadn't been walking for five minutes when Spike jumped out from behind a crypt.   
Buffy spotted him first and rolled her eyes. "Piss off, Spike."  
"Look, Slayer, I came to talk to you."  
Buffy looked at Angel who raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "What do you want Spike?"   
"Don't get temperamental, Slayer. I have information for you."  
"About?"  
"I need a little talking money first."  
Buffy walked up and punched him. "There's your talking money. Now, talk."  
"Bleedin' hell, Slayer, I was joking. Anyway, as I was saying, I have some information for you about a new demon in town. Ugly bastard he is too."  
Buffy held up her fist.  
"Okay, okay. His name is Behemoth. Looks like a cross breed of an elephant and a forty-year old man. He is a cross-breed, now I come to think of it..."  
"I know that much. Why is he here?"  
"Why do all the demons come here? For your blood, and of course, the Hellmouth is a tourist attraction of sorts for demons..."  
"So, he wants to kill me. Big deal. Every demon I have met has had that desire at one time or another." Buffy cut off Spike before he could start rattling on again.  
"Including lover-boy here, if I remember rightly."  
Buffy bristled. "If that's all, leave now Spike, before I turn you into dust."  
"Calm down, Slayer. Give me a chance, would you?" Spike lit a cigarette. He took a drag, "Ahem. So, word is that you need some spell of some sort to get rid of the half-cast bastard, along with the normal slayage."  
"Is that it?"  
Spike thought for a minute. "Yep. Well, I best be off. People to kill." He started walking off.  
"Wait." Buffy said.  
"Shit." Spike muttered. "What?"  
"Why did you tell me all this?"  
"Oh, I don't like the bloke. He owes me seven hundred pounds. Now, if you will excuse me, Dru's waiting."  
Spike disappeared into the darkness. Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "He really needs to be neutered." 


	3. Aye aye cap'ain

TITLE: Behemoth  
AUTHOR: Wiccan-chick  
RATING: PG13 for language  
DISTRIBUTION: email me if you want it.  
DISCLAIMER: You KNOW I don't own the characters, and that Joss Whedon does, but it has to be said.  
FEEDBACK: please!!! be as harsh as you want...i'm into honesty.  
SUMMARY: new demon...don't know what else to say...  
ALSO: http://dontyson.tripod.com/behemoth.html is where I got the basic info on Behemoth from if you're interested. Ugly bastard, ain't he ;-)  
NOTES: Faith never existed....just so you don't wonder....  
  
  
"So, we need a spell," said Giles over the phone line.  
"Yep. More magick to work. Just let me say 'yay' in anticipation." Buffy said.  
"Right...so, I will start researching immediately." Giles said.  
"You have fun with that."   
"Goodnight, Buffy."  
"Night Giles." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to her mother. "Well, I better go to bed. Demons to kill tommorow - my life is so exciting..."  
~*~*~*~  
The next morning Buffy stood in the school library. Giles was so engrossed in his book he hadn't noticed her walk in.  
"Morning Giles." Buffy said, giving him a heart attack.  
"Oh, morning Buffy."  
"How long have you been here?" Buffy asked.  
"All night." Buffy gave Giles a look. He continued, "But I think I've found the spell we need."  
"Excuse me if I'm not enthused."  
"Yes. Well, this spell does not seem extremely difficult, but it does call for some rather unusual ingredients, some which I do not have."  
"Okay. But how do I find him?"  
"Behemoth?"  
"Elvis."  
Giles gave Buffy a look, and then continued. "Well, there are a few places where he could be..." Giles trailed off as Xander and Willow entered the room.  
"Morning." said Willow, sitting down. "How goes the demon hunting?"  
"I found out that we need to use a spell as well as slayage to kill this guy. Giles has already found it."  
"Ooh, a spell. Can I help?" asked Willow.  
"Way too much enthusiasm for the morning, Will." said Xander. Willow rolled her eyes at him.   
"I'm sorry Willow, but this spell is far too dangerous for you to participate in. Maybe you could help Buffy locate the demon."  
"With a pendulum? 'Cos, I'm getting quite good at it." Giles gave her a dissaproving look. "Not that I've been practising. Because that would be bad."  
"I was thinking more along the lines of researching what type of places Behemoth would reside in."  
"Like the zoo?" asked Xander. He was ignored.  
Cordelia entered the library, "Giles, I need a book."  
"Well, you've certainly come to the right place," said Xander, getting up to greet her.   
"What do you need?" Giles asked Cordelia.   
"Something about a war in a Middle East country." she said vaguely.  
"That doesn't exactly give me much to go on." Giles told her. She just raised an eyebrow and said, "It doesn't matter. Any book will do. Not like I'm going to read the thing, anyway."  
Giles shook his head in amazement as he made his way up the stairs.  
"So, why is everyone here? Another big-bad?" asked Cordelia.  
"Yep. An elephant man demon."  
"Ew. Can't we for once have a good looking demon in this town?" complained Cordelia. Xander gave her a Look.   
The bell rang. Buffy groaned. "Ugh. I have English."   
"Did you do the homework?" Willow asked her.  
"Uh...technically, no, but I did think about doing it." Buffy smiled at Willow sheepishly.  
"Buff, that's not good. You need English for everything you do."  
"I know...but I think I have a pretty good grasp on the language."  
Willow gave up.   
~*~*~*~  
Willow sat on the lawn outside with a map on the ground and a necklace, which was serving as a pendulum.   
"So how does this actually work?" Oz asked his girlfriend as he watched her.   
"I concentrate on all I know about Behemoth - which unfortunately isn't much- and let the pendulum find him. In theory, at least..."  
"In theory? I thought you'd practised this." Buffy asked.  
"I have, but it's much easier if you can slip into trance when you're doing it. And I don't want to do that here."  
"Trance?" asked Xander, "Are we talking all zombie-like?"  
"Not really." said Willow. She held the necklace over the map steadily and closed her eyes. Xander, Buffy and Oz all watched in anticipation. And they watched. And they watched. Xander was watching the time click past on his watch and yawning when the pendulum moved slightly. Willow's hand moved towards the direction the pendulum 'wanted' to go in. Eventually it started swinging in clockwise movements over the old zoo enclosures which were now vacant. Willow's eyes opened and she smiled when she saw the pendulum.  
"Ah ha! I knew I was right about him being at the zoo." said Xander. "Now, could you find my lost socks?"  
~*~*~*~  
Willow and Buffy walked into the library with the map. "Giles."  
"Yes?" he answered from the small library office. He walked out holding a cup of tea on a saucer.  
"We think we know where Behemoth is." Buffy said, leaning against the counter.  
"How did you find him?" he asked, frowning. He looked at Willow who looked at the floor, and then Buffy, who started examining the ceiling.  
"Never mind that for now. Where do you think it is?"  
"The vacant area of the zoo that the council is trying to sell." said Willow, "On the Caldor Street side."  
"Buffy?"  
"I'll go out at about seven to check it out." Buffy assured Giles.   
"Good, and then you can report back in the morning. This afternoon, I will start gathering the spell ingredients that I don't have."  
"Aye aye cap'ain." Buffy saluted and left the room, with Willow by her side. 


End file.
